


it should've been me

by silver_spider



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spider/pseuds/silver_spider
Summary: What if it had been Tony that had died in Peter's arms on Titan? Peter has to face new responsibilities in helping the Avengers save the dusted and more importantly, Tony. This fic is an AU to the end of Infinity War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I wanna make this like a long story but I had this idea in my head for a while. If you want me to make this more than sort of a one-off, please let me know! :)

Peter rushed over to Tony, helping the man up to his feet and keeping a hand on his back to steady him. Peter glanced around him, seeing the others gather around, exhausted from the fight that had occurred.

Peter felt a familiar throbbing sensation in his head. _Why is my spider-sense going off?_

Peter looked around, trying to find what it could be. Right as he started to look around, he heard the lady with the antennas say, ”Something’s happening…”

Right as she spoke, she turned to dust right before Peter’s eyes. Everyone looked at where she once stood with confusion and worry. Moments later, both of the guys they just met faded away.

_What is happening…?_

Peter looked at Tony who had walked towards where the others had just stood, panic written all over his face.

Dr. Strange caught Tony’s attention, saying, “Tony...there was no other way….”

Dr. Strange then turned to dust and they watched, still shocked at what was occurring around them.

Peter’s spider-sense went off again, harsher this time. I’m next….

Peter looked down at his hands, expecting them to blow away in the wind just like everyone else. Nothing happened….Peter’s attention was diverted when he heard a voice that had become so familiar to him, laced with panic.

“Pete….”

To Peter’s horror, Tony had already started to turn to dust right before him. Peter rushed to his aid, practically falling into an embrace with Tony as if it would hold him together. As Tony’s body faded away, Peter’s grasp became tighter and he ended up on his knees, cradling Tony’s head.

“Pete….I’m sorry….”

And with that, Tony disappeared into dust right before Peter’s eyes. Peter tried to grasp at Tony’s non-existent body, staring at the dust that was now all over Peter’s hands. Peter’s body shook with sobs, his head falling between his knees and hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

_It should’ve been me…._

Peter never got the chance to tell Tony how much he meant to him. All those late nights in the lab and movie marathons that meant the world to him. Though he probably would never admit it out loud, Tony had become a father figure in Peter’s life and to watch him turn to dust in front of him….

“He did it….”

Peter looked up to see the blue woman who had arrived later in the battle, standing a ways behind him and staring off in defeat.

Peter let more tears fall out of his eyes and stared at his hands, still waiting to see if he would turn to dust. When his hands still didn’t turn to dust, he let out another sob and slammed his fists into the ground. Tony didn’t deserve this….no one deserved this.

Peter turned his head to look at the blue woman, “This was Thanos, wasn’t it?”

She looked at Peter, numbly replying,” Yes….he always longed to collect all of the Infinity Stones and wipe half of the universe. It seems he has finally done it.”

Peter slowly got up, walking up to her with a tired determination.

“Is there some way we could get back to Earth? W-we need to try to find a way to get them back.”

She looked at Peter in what seemed like disbelief, saying, ”How could you believe that there’s a way to reverse what Thanos did?”

Peter tried to sound a bit braver than he felt, ”Because that’s the only thing that could keep me going right now. So, please, Miss….um-”

“My name is Nebula.”

“Oh ok, Nebula. Please, we have to get back to Earth and find the others.”

Nebula’s gaze shifted, seeing the determination that Peter had in getting back to Earth. She turned her head and looked to an area farther from them.

She stated, ”Those idiots who you fought with, they came here on a ship. I believe it is not far from here. That could probably get you back to Terra.”

Peter’s spirits lifted a bit, knowing there’s was a chance he could get back home. Nebula began to walk towards where the ship was and Peter followed her, courage building in each step to help repair a broken universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nebula and peter bond a bit & try to get back to earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your support, glad you like this story so far! enjoy this chapter :)

Peter and Nebula had been walking for a bit and Peter was keeping his distance, still lost in a web of his own thoughts. Every so often he would look at his hands, terrified of the fact that what remained of Tony might still be on his hands. 

 

Peter tried to distract himself by catching up to Nebula a bit, now keeping a brisk pace at her side. Nebula glanced at him but quickly looked away, staring at the landscape of Titan. 

 

Peter thought maybe he should break the tension. He didn’t know what to do, so he started with,”I’m, um, Peter by the way. P-Peter Parker.” 

 

Nebula replied without looking at him,”I didn’t ask for your name.”

 

Peter stammered,”W-well, I just realized I never introduced myself and May told me it was always polite to….”

 

Peter stopped in his tracks and was once again tossed into his mind of tangled thoughts. 

 

_ May….what happened to her? Is she….? Oh god…. _

 

Peter felt tears forming in his eyes and he looked up at Nebula who had also stopped to look at him. Peter tried to wipe his tears away with his hand and sniffed, trying to cover up the fact he was crying. 

 

“The sooner you get to Terra, the sooner you can figure out what happened to everyone.”

 

Peter gave Nebula a weak nod and followed her as she continued to walk, not wanting to fall behind. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them once more and Peter attempted to break it once more.

 

Peter softly said,“I’m happy there’s at least someone else here….I don’t know what I would have done if I was stranded here-”

 

“Wait….I see it: the Benatar. Come on.”

 

Nebula quickened her pace and Peter kept up, seeing the ship in the distance.

 

“Benatar as in that really old singer Pat Benatar?”

 

Nebula looked at Peter in total confusion and Peter didn’t blame her, it if weren’t for May he wouldn’t know who Pat Benatar is either. 

 

They arrived at the entrance of the ship and Nebula was easily able to get them in. Peter took in his surroundings; he would normally be in awe of being on what was essentially an alien spaceship but considering the situation….he lacked the energy to feel that way. Maybe Benatar was a fitting name because Peter was pretty sure she was a singer from the 80s and the tech design of the ship gave off that kinda vibe. Nebula went immediately to the helm of the ship and Peter cautiously followed her, wanting to help in any way he could. 

 

Peter quietly asked,”Nebula, is there anything I can do? I-”

 

“I don’t think a child could pilot this ship better than me, so, no,” Nebula replied, not looking up from what she was doing. 

 

“Oh….well, just, um, let me know if you need any help….” Peter nervously said, backing out of the area and back into the bigger part of the ship. He hated feeling useless but it seemed like Nebula wasn’t the type to accept help easily. 

 

Peter found a small corner and slid down the wall, coming into a sitting position with his knees to his chest. His new suit wasn’t exactly comfortable but Peter didn’t have any spare clothes and it was the only thing he had left of….Tony….

 

Peter tried to avoid his darker thoughts and find hope in the fact that he was going home. He placed his chin on top of his knees, attempting to get as comfortable as could. 

 

Peter perked up when he saw Nebula come from the helm of the ship, saying,”Lucky for us, there’s just enough fuel to get you back to Terra.”

 

Peter stood up,“Wait, aren’t you going to stay when we get there? I don’t know who’s left on Earth but we could use your help-”

 

“I don’t belong there-”

 

Peter interrupted her,”But don’t you want to help us reverse what Thanos did?”

 

“I must find a way to stop my father alone!”

 

Peter paused, not sure what exactly to say after that statement. 

 

He began,”Y-your father?”

 

Nebula’s eyes had drifted from Peter’s gaze, looking at the floor of the ship. 

 

She was silent for a few moments before saying,”Yes….he raised me and my sister, Gamora. She was apart of that band of idiots and Thanos….he killed her for the Soul Stone. She gave up the location of the stone for me and….it was my fault she was killed. So, yes, of course I want to reverse what my father did. I want to kill him for what he did….”

 

Peter stared at her sadly as she explained, watching as she collapsed into a chair nearby. Peter looked down at his feet and took a deep breath, approaching Nebula with gentleness. He got closer to her and sat down on a chair near hers. 

 

“Nebula….I understand that guilt. It has motivated me for a long time. My uncle was killed right before me and I could’ve stopped it….but at that moment I didn’t. That guilt drives me to help people every day and why I came to space in the first place. I wouldn’t be able to live myself if I could’ve helped and didn’t. It’s why I followed Mr. Stark even when he….”

 

Peter trailed off, the memory of Tony disappearing right before him resurfacing and causing his breath to become shaky. It almost became a reflex to look down at his hands and as he did, he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked to see Nebula’s hand awkwardly positioned on his shoulder but he appreciated her gesture nonetheless. 

 

When Nebula saw that Peter had noticed her hand, she moved it away and cleared her throat. She stood up and quickly said,”I’ll go….start the ship so we can get back to Terra.”

 

“We? You mean-”

 

“Go get some rest, Peter.”

 

And with that, Nebula went into the helm and Peter smiled to himself, going back to to the corner he was in before. He settled into his original position and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep to the vibrations of the engines. 

 

_ We’ll find a way to fix this, Mr. Stark….I promise.  _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter & nebula wrap up their travels through space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thank you once again for all the support! <3

_ Peter looked around in confusion, realizing he was back in New York. He missed the skyscrapers and the constant commotion of the city. He smiled a bit to himself before he heard an all too familiar noise: a gunshot.  _

 

_ Peter watched as Uncle Ben fell to the ground a few feet away from him, bleeding out onto the sidewalk. Peter tried to cry out but he was unable to speak. Peter rushed towards him, pushing the crowd of people out of the way. When he knelt by his uncle’s side, his uncle was replaced by Tony. Instead of blood coming from the gunshot, it came from where Thanos stabbed Tony.  _

 

_ Peter reached out towards Tony but Tony turned to dust before he had the chance to help him. The world went black around Peter and he let the darkness envelop him. He heard unknown voices speaking to him.  _

 

_ “You deserve this.” _

_ “You didn’t do enough.” _

_ “You’re the reason they died.” _

 

_ Peter covered his ears, trying to block out the voices. He tried to get up but it felt like it was impossible for him to move; it was as if he was stuck to the ground.  _

 

_ Suddenly, the endless landscape around him was filled with a bright, yellow light and the voices disappeared. He squinted his eyes, the light becoming almost overwhelming.  _

 

_ An oddly familiar voice boomed around him,”Peter! Wake up! NOW!” _

 

Peter gasped awake and sat up, his chest heaving with panicked breaths. A few moments passed and he was able to get his breathing back to normal, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

 

“Nightmare?”

 

Peter jumped a bit but relaxed when he realized Nebula was sitting in one of the chairs a few feet away, looking at him, expressionless. 

 

He wiped his tear-stained face and let out a soft chuckle,”I’m that obvious, huh?”

 

Nebula replied,”I’m not a stranger to them.”

 

Peter and Nebula fell into silence, neither of them knowing what to say but somehow understanding each other. 

 

This time, oddly enough, it was Nebula who broke the silence,”Was it about your father?”

 

Peter stared at her in utter confusion. She didn’t know Peter’s dad. Both his dad and his uncle were dead. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

 

“The last man who faded away, is he not your father?”

 

Peter’s face turned as red as his Spider-Man suit and he stammered,”O-oh, um, no! M-mr. Stark is like my uh….my….mentor! H-he’s not my….”

 

Peter cleared his throat and tried to change the subject,”Is the ship driving itself or are we gonna crash soon? ‘Cause that wouldn’t be ideal.”

 

Peter could’ve sworn that he saw a small smile flash briefly on Nebula’s face,”Yes, we should be arriving on Terra shortly. You were asleep for a long time.”

 

“Wow, this ship goes pretty fast then. I would love to know more about all this alien tech when we’re not….ya know, trying to fix the universe,” Peter said, fidgeting with his hands. 

 

He always liked to have something to do with his hands. Looking at his phone was usually his go-to way to keep him occupied. His senses got a little overwhelming with nothing to focus on. His phone was probably still in his backpack on Earth when he abandoned his field trip to help Tony. 

 

“You may go back to sleep if you want but you seem a bit….fidgety.” Nebula remarked, noticing Peter’s hands and his now bouncing left leg. 

 

Peter replied, “Yeah, I think my senses are a little overwhelmed. It usually happens if I don’t have a specific thing to focus on.”

 

Nebula looked towards the helm of the ship,”As long as you don’t mess with anything, you can sit next to me in the helm. I need to make sure we are moving safely.”

 

Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise,”R-really? I’d love to!”

 

Nebula got up from her chair and started walking to the helm, Peter practically bouncing behind her. She calmly sat down in the pilot’s seat and Peter practically crashed into the co-pilot seat. Nebula playfully glared at him and Peter smiled apologetically, looking into the vastness of space. 

 

He had always wanted to learn more about space and possibly visit space one day….he would be in awe if it weren’t for the circumstances. 

 

Nebula was preoccupied in preparing the ship for further travel when they somehow acquired a transmission. 

 

“This is Thor, who are you and why are you approaching Midgard?” 

 

Peter’s jaw dropped. Thor? As in God of Thunder and founding member of the Avengers? THAT Thor?!

 

As Peter was lost in his fan-boying, Nebula spat back,”Why must you know? How do I shut this off-”

 

Peter quickly interrupted her, “No, no! Wait don’t hang up or whatever you were trying to do. Hello, Mr….Thor. I’m Spider-Man and I’m with Nebula, we just came from Titan. We were trying to defeat Thanos but….”

 

The transmission was quiet for a moment and Peter was afraid they had lost the signal somehow. However, when he heard Thor’s voice again, he found he was mistaken.

 

Thor responded, “My friend Rabbit knows of this Nebula but I have never heard of you….Man of Spiders.”

 

“Well….u-um, I’m kinda new but I’m an A-avenger!”

 

Nebula looked at him, her face unamused.  He shrugged, not sure how Thor would respond and slightly embarrassed by his stuttering. 

 

“Oh….well, welcome to the team! I’ll send you two our coordinates. Oh, and Rabbit says to not destroy his ship. Hope to see you soon!”

 

Nebula and Peter looked at each other, not knowing who this “Rabbit” was or what he had to do with this ship. Nevertheless, they received the coordinations and Nebula started to guided them to Earth safely. 

 

-

 

As they approached the area the coordinates had sent them, Peter noticed that it was the Avengers Compound. And suddenly, Peter was filled with dread. Not only was he going to meet what remained of the Avengers, but he was also going to be the one to tell them all that Tony was dead. 

 

Nebula landed the ship with no problem and stood up from her seat, approaching the entrance of the ship. Even though Peter had wanted to go back to Earth, the stress that came from his current situation was weighing him down in his seat. 

 

Nebula called to him, “Peter, aren’t you coming?”

 

Peter looked behind him and nodded, slowly getting up and coming to Nebula’s side. 

 

“Nebula, I….I don’t know if I can do this….” Peter meekly said, looking at the entrance to the ship in fear. 

 

“You said we would go to Terra together….I’m not going without you.” Nebula replied, looking at Peter and Peter smiled back at her. He wanted to hug her but he imagined Nebula wasn’t the hugging type. 

 

He gave her a firm nod and she opened the entrance to the ship, revealing multiple people standing outside the Compound. 

 

Nebula and Peter walked side-by-side off of the ship, coming face-to-face with none other than Captain America himself: Steve Rogers. Behind him were Rhodey, Black Widow, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, and a….racoon?

 

Steve Rogers looked grimly at Peter, saying, “Hey, Queens….Where’s Tony?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tensions rise and fall in the avengers compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit to get up, it's a bit longer than my usual chapters. thank you all so much for the support, i'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story :)

_ He gave her a firm nod and she opened the entrance to the ship, revealing multiple people standing outside the Compound.  _

 

_ Nebula and Peter walked side-by-side off of the ship, coming face-to-face with none other than Captain America himself: Steve Rogers. Behind him were Rhodey, Black Widow, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, and a….racoon? _

 

_ Steve Rogers looked grimly at Peter, saying, “Hey, Queens….Where’s Tony?” _

 

-

 

Peter was at a lost for words; he opened his mouth to answer him but nothing came out. Not even Peter’s usual stuttering….just silence. His tongue felt like it weighed a million pounds and he couldn’t do anything but just stare at Captain America like an idiot. 

 

He felt tears forming in his eyes and he noticed a gentle hand rest on his back. He glanced to see it was Rhodey, a sympathetic look on his face. 

 

“Maybe we should let him relax for a bit before we start asking questions….he was just in space for Christ’s sake.” Rhodey said, looking at Steve with a bit of frustration. Steve just nodded and watched as Rhodey led Peter inside. 

 

Bruce walked up to Steve, also watching them walk inside the Compound,”That’s Spider-Man? I didn’t realize he was so….young.”

 

Steve sighed,”I’ve never seen his face before….kid looks like he’s been through hell. I just want to know what happened out there….”

 

They were silent for a moment until Bruce quietly said,”I think we both know already….”

 

-

 

It all happened in a blur. Peter showered and was given a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into. Next thing he knew he was sitting in a room with all of the remaining Avengers and a few others. In any other situation, Peter would be vibrating with excitement; he was in the Avengers Compound  _ with  _ the Avengers. But the one person who mattered to him the most wasn’t there. 

 

Rhodey was the one standing closest to Peter and Nebula was sitting in the chair next to him. The others consisted of the original six avengers, discluding Tony, and Rocket whom Thor had previously called “Rabbit”. Rocket was part of the group Peter fought with, the “Guardians of the Galaxy” as Rocket had called them. Pepper Potts was also in the room, very clearly there only to hear what happened to Tony. 

 

Peter also noticed that there was a man who he had never seen before and didn’t know where he fit in. He was around Tony’s height and had short, brown hair. He looked at Peter sympathetically but different from how Rhodey had looked at Peter; it was almost in a way that a parent would look at their kid who just scraped their knee. 

 

Peter had a half-eaten apple in his hands, looking warily around the room as everyone expected to hear what happened on Titan. 

 

Steve spoke first, “Son, we don’t want to force you to say anything but any information you could give us would be useful. You could start by introducing yourself, if you want.”

 

Peter set the apple on the table next to him and looked down at his hands again. He was always protective of his secret identity but at this point, saving the universe mattered more than his identity. 

 

_ It’s going to be fine….hopefully.  _

 

Peter sighed, trying to relax as he shakily stood up. He began,”H-hi….I’m Peter Parker or you may know me as, um, Spider-Man. I followed Mr. Stark to space with Doctor Strange and we eventually joined forces with Rocket’s group. We almost got the gauntlet from Thanos but we failed. Then Thanos s-stabbed….”

 

Peter let out a shaky breath, trying not to cry in front of superheroes he’d look up to ever since he was a little kid. 

 

He took a deep breath and continued,”He s-stabbed Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange gave up the Time Stone so that Thanos would spare Mr. Stark. After that, everyone started to disappeared and….and Mr. Stark vanished in front of me. Nebula and I were the only ones left….”

 

After Peter was done, he fiddled with his hands again and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room. It was quiet for a while, no one really knowing what to say. Pepper walked out of the room, clearly wanting to be alone after learning her fiancé was gone.

 

Natasha spoke first,”I can’t believe Tony’s just….gone.”

 

Peter looked up at her, “B-but aren’t we going to try and get them all back? We can’t just give up!”

 

Natasha looked down at her feet, not knowing how to respond. Peter looked over at Rhodey who was fighting back tears and Peter understood, knowing how good friends he and Tony are. Peter wasn’t as close to Rhodey as he was with Tony but he got to know him a bit better when he would occasionally visit Tony’s lab. 

 

Steve responded to Peter, ”We don’t know, son. We all lost and we have no clue how to piece all this back together. We don’t have as many forces to fight back with now.”

 

The room grew silent again, everyone still processing the information Peter had given them. 

 

Steve more quietly said,”Why didn’t Tony just….reach out to us sonner….”

 

All of a sudden, something broke in Peter; maybe it was how Steve spoke or what he said, but Peter’s anger over Tony’s fate started to get to him. 

 

“Listen, I know that I didn’t fully understand the fight you and Tony had but….why didn’t  _ you _ reach out to Tony? He needed you….and you weren’t there,” Peter said, his tone growing from sorrowful to bitter. 

 

Steve was taken back by Peter’s words, saying, ”Listen, kid-”

 

Peter cut him off, “Yeah, I know I’m a kid! But I’m a kid who just watched his m-mentor die in his arms! My mentor, who needed your help when the world was at stake and you couldn’t put aside your disagreements to save innocent people. He didn’t deserve to have the weight of the universe on his shoulders. He didn’t deserve to be abandoned by his team!”

 

When Peter was done talking, tears were streaming down his face and his voice was hoarse. He clenched his fists and when Rhodey tried to say something to him, he stormed off. He didn’t care if it was childish; the lack of support they gave Tony was almost unforgivable in Peter’s eyes. Peter could recount so many nights in the lab where Tony would let his grief over the rogue Avengers slip out and Peter could always tell how much it hurt Tony. 

 

Peter didn’t know exactly where to go so he just stood in the empty hallway. It then dawned upon him that maybe F.R.I.D.A.Y. was still online. 

 

Peter meekly called out,”Um….are you there, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

 

He heard a familiar automated female voice say,”Yes, Peter. Do you need my assistance?”

 

Peter smiled a bit, happy that at least part of Tony was still here. Peter asked,”Is there somewhere more private I could go….?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Stark had a room already prepared for you here at the Compound. I can guide you to it, if you wish.”

 

Peter followed F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s instructions but kept wondering why Tony had made this room. If Peter ever stayed overnight, it was at Tony’s place, not the Avengers Compound; Peter would just sleep in the guest room. The only thing he could think of was that it was made for Peter when he was offered to be an Avenger….but that was all a test, right? 

 

Peter finally arrived at the room F.R.I.D.A.Y. led him to, opening the door and turning on the light. Looking around the room, Peter couldn’t believe what he was looking at. The room was probably the half of the size of his apartment and it was decorated to the brim with things Peter loved: LEGO sets, Star Wars posters, and a TV with a countless amount of movies. There was also a desk and a bed probably twice the size of the one he owned. What surprised Peter the most, however, was a little mug sitting on the nightstand. Peter picked it up and realized he’d seen this mug before. 

 

The mug had a sketch of the Spider-Man mask on it and the background was a big spider web. Peter and Tony had seen it in a gift shop in Queens one day, Peter ecstatic that he had his own merchandise. Peter didn’t know that Tony had actually bought it. 

 

Peter sat on the edge of the bed and cradled the mug in his lap, trying his best not to cry for what seemed like the millionth time. But when he cried this time, it felt like he finally was able to fully cry; no one was watching and he didn’t have to put on a brave face for everyone else. He let his grief over Tony wash over him and he let out nearly painful sobs, his whole body shaking. 

 

After a while, Peter laid down in the bed, still holding the mug. His sobbing left him exhausted and he started to drift off, falling into a dream-ridden sleep.

 

-

 

_ Peter was in that same glowing landscape he had seen in his dream before. He hesitantly walked around, confused as to why he was here again. _

 

_ A distant voice called, “Peter!”  _

 

_ Peter looked around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.  _

 

_ Peter cried out,”Hello? Where are you?!” _

 

_ The voice didn’t respond but its familiarity stuck with Peter. He knew that voice…. _

 

_ Peter flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. _

 

-

 

Peter’s eyes snapped open and he let out a groan of frustration; he heard that voice twice now and he still didn’t know who it could be. Peter felt a throb in his head and he sat up, alert. 

 

He then heard a soft knock on the door and a gentle voice say, ”Hey, I brought some sandwiches if you want any; that robot voice lady led me here. Can I come in?”

 

Peter wasn’t sure who it was speaking, so he asked, ”Who is it?”

 

“Oh….I just realized I haven’t introduced myself to you yet, my bad. We were in Germany together. You tied up my ankles with your….webs, I think?”

 

Peter replied, realizing it was that huge guy from Germany, ”O-oh, come in.”

 

The door opened and there stood the unknown man he had seen earlier, this time holding a plate of sandwiches. He pulled the chair from the desk and sat down, offering Peter a sandwich and taking one himself. Peter took a sandwich and began eating it, not realizing how hungry he actually was. 

 

The man held out his hand, saying,”I’m Scott Lang by the way.”

 

Peter shook Scott’s hand, “Peter….but you knew that already I guess.”

 

Scott smiled, ”You got quite a grip! Oh, also, don’t worry about what happened in Germany; water under the bridge!”

 

Peter smiled a bit, already enjoying Scott’s company as they continued to eat. Peter ended up eating a majority of the sandwiches, getting a slightly shocked look from Scott.

 

“I know teenagers eat a lot but my goodness,” Scott remarked, looking at the empty plate. 

 

“I have a really fast metabolism because of my powers, so I just eat a lot,” Peter replied, laughing a bit. 

 

“So you have like spider powers right?” Scott asked. 

 

Peter nodded, not sure where this was going. 

 

Scott, out of complete sincerity, asked,”Can you….control spiders?”

 

Peter let out a burst of laughter at Scott’s question, replying in between laughs,”No, but I wish I could!”

 

Scott shrugged and smiled,”I only asked because I thought we had something in common….I can control ants. I’m not called Ant-Man just because I can shrink, ya know.”

 

Peter looked at him in shock, ”Really?! Dude, that’s so cool!”

 

Scott replied quietly, ”Yeah, my daughter….she loved that I was Ant-Man….I’m gonna do everything I can to get her back.”

 

Peter looked sympathetically at Scott...he had no clue that Scott had a daughter. 

 

Peter softly said, ”We’ll get her and everyone else back, I’m sure we can do it.”

 

Scott was quiet for a moment, looking down at his feet and clearly wanting to say something. He sighed, saying, “Peter….just know that I understand how you feel. Yeah, we were both in that big fight in Germany but I didn’t entirely understand what was going on either. I just knew they needed my help and that’s all that mattered to me. I don’t know how you got roped into it but I guess what I’m saying is….I get the frustration from their hesitation to work as a team. We’re the new guys and we just wanna help out. And if you ever want help, I’ll be on your side.”

 

Scott then fell silent, looking at Peter sympathetically; that same kind of look he gave Peter in the room with the Avengers. Peter couldn’t begin to tell Scott how grateful he was to have Scott’s support. 

 

All Peter could say without crying was, “Thank you so much, Mr. Lang.”

 

Scott stood up, picking up the plate from the desk,”Hey, no problem! You can call me Scott if you want, kid. Whenever you’re ready to talk with all those guys again, I’ll be there.”

 

Peter smiled at him, saying,”Ok….Scott.”

 

Scott briefly putting a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

Peter looked at the Spider-Man mug, now on the nightstand again. He was determined to bring people back but he needed to know what happened to other people he knew….most importantly, Aunt May. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scott doesn't get appreciated enough in both the mcu movies and fanfics in my opinion, so here he is in his lovable dad energy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is pretty late and kinda short...the next chapter is gonna be pretty long. thank you to all who have supported this story :)

Peter emerged from his bedroom, heading back towards the room the Avengers had previously met in. He thought that maybe there was some way of finding out who was dusted and who was still alive. Peter still had a shred of hope that Aunt May was still alive...couldn't one thing go right for him?

 

He entered the room, sitting down in the chair in front of the large digital screen. He was about to try to figure out how to navigate the system when he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y’s familiar voice question,”What are you doing, Peter?”

 

Peter didn’t expect such a blunt answer but he should’ve seeing how she was Tony’s creation, personality and all. He quietly responded,”Are you able to lookup who was dusted and who wasn’t?”

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y stated,”Just ask for a name and I’ll show their current status.”

 

Peter opened his mouth to say a name but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. If he found out that all that remained of Aunt May was dust...But if she was alive he’d want to know right away, he was almost ashamed for not asking the minute he set foot on Earth if she was alive. 

 

He mustered up the strength and said,”May Parker.”

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y began to search, files flying by so fast that Peter couldn’t read all of them. After what seemed like an eternity, Aunt May’s photograph appeared before him with the red writing underneath stating….

 

**MISSING** . 

 

Peter felt his stomach drop and his mouth went dry. He put his head in his hands, trying not to break down. Both Tony and Aunt May gone...Peter felt like he had truly hit rock-bottom. At least when he lost his parents and Uncle Ben, someone had been there. But for once in his life….he was alone. 

 

“Peter, are you here?” 

 

Peter’s head shot up and he looked behind him to see Nebula standing in the doorway. 

 

“Yeah, I’m here….” Peter sniffed, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Nebula walked over to where he was sitting and peered at the picture of Aunt May, “Did you know her?”

 

“Yeah, she’s my aunt….she raised me after my parents died. She has always been there and now...” Peter trailed off, looking down at his hands. He felt more helpless than he had in a long time. 

 

Nebula turned her head towards Peter and sat down in the chair next to him, still keeping a bit of a distance. She looked to the side, thinking of what to say to the distressed teenager next to her. 

 

“You said in that meeting that we can’t just give up...So you shouldn’t give up now.” Nebula said, still looking away from Peter. A few seconds past and she looked at Peter, his face stained with tears. 

 

Despite his tears, he gave a small smile and held out his little finger to Nebula,”I won’t...as long as you figure out a way to fix this mess with me.”

 

Nebula looked down at his little finger in confusion,”Why are you doing that?”

 

Peter realized that he probably should’ve explained himself, laughing softly,”Oh, right, you aren’t familiar with human things. It’s called a pinky promise! We both use our little fingers to promise each other something; in this case, we’re promising each other that we won’t give up on trying to bring everyone back.”

 

Nebula still looked confused at Peter’s little finger but slowly lifted her little finger up, offering it to Peter. He beamed and did the pinky promise, even getting a small smile from Nebula. 

 

Peter started explaining, “So, I was thinking-”

 

Before he could finish he heard footsteps approaching and they turned to see who it was. Scott appeared in the doorway, looking as friendly as usual. 

 

Scott stated,”Hey, Cap prepared some dinner if you guys are interested. Also, I think they took what you said to heart Peter….they want to figure out a way to bring everyone back.”

 

Peter perked up, hope filling his chest as he accepted Scott’s offer and headed towards the kitchen with Nebula trailing behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers start to get down to business and peter goes through some weird stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry that this took so long to get out; i'm still changing some things about the story and i'm grateful you've all been so patient! also the writing is kinda shitty in this chapter pls forgive me.

It turns out, Captain America was a pretty decent cook. Peter sat at the table with all the others, sitting in between Nebula and Scott. It was odd to see the Avengers so…..domestic. He felt like he was at Thanksgiving with relatives he was vaguely aware of but never had an actual conversation with. Well, if that Thanksgiving also came after half of their family had died. Everyone was picking at their food in silence, the clinking of forks on plates echoing throughout the room. 

 

Peter looked down at his half-eaten bowl of pasta, not sure how to start talking about their plan to bring back half of the world’s population. His eyes settled on Steve who was sitting across from him; he had always looked up to him and despite his conflicted feelings on what happened between him and Tony, he couldn’t help but feel sad over how defeated Steve looked. The man had barely touched his food and the bags under his eyes along with his ungroomed beard all help achieved his disheveled look.

 

Not knowing how else to start this conversation, Peter cleared his throat and everyone’s eyes were now on him. He felt as if his heart was in throat and his hands began to feel clammy as he pulled on the bottom of his t-shirt nervously. He may be able to stop a bus with his bare hands but he couldn’t confidently talk to what remained of the Avengers. 

 

Peter took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart. He shakily stood up and began,”So, obviously I think we should start with what we already know ...T-Thanos used the Stones to wipe half of the world’s population. To bring everyone back I think we should figure out where the Stones are now, understand them, and go from there.”

 

After he was finished talking, the room was quiet and that just made Peter more nervous.  _ Does anyone even know anything about the stones? _

 

Surprisingly, it was Nebula who spoke first,”When I was still allied with Thanos, I was able to learn some knowledge about the stones. I could share it, if you wish.” Peter nodded.

 

From there, Nebula explained what she knew about the stones to the best of her knowledge. Sometimes other people in the room would chime in, like Bruce connecting the Mind Stone and how Loki used it in New York in 2012. Little comments like that were sprinkled around but Nebula took the bulk of the explanation. Peter even chimed in because he was the only one present that had seen Doctor Strange use the Time Stone. 

 

The last Stone Nebula talked about was the Soul Stone which obviously was hard for her to speak about considering her sister Gamora was sacrificed for it. The room was particularly gloomy and quiet when Gamora was brought up. 

 

“I already thought Thanos was awful but that ...that really proves it to me,” Scott softly spoke, making Peter’s heart sink a bit. 

 

Nebula continued,”The Soul Stone is the most powerful and dangerous of all of the Infinity Stones. This is why Gamora tried so desperately to keep it from Thanos. And why we need to figure out where it and the rest of them are; Thanos cannot be trusted with them.”

 

Rocket scoffed,”Yeah, obviously.”

 

After that, a plan was devised: figure out where Thanos is and demand information on where the Stones were so they could begin to reverse what he had done. Peter begged the others to let him help but they kept making excuses; it’s late or it’s beyond what he would understand or whatever. 

 

_ They want me to propose a game plan and then throw me out because I’m a kid? Real nice.  _

 

Peter got into in his pajamas and was about to get into bed when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and walked to the door, expecting to see Scott or maybe even Nebula. But, to his surprise, he opens the door to find Steve Rogers in front of him. Even though Peter’s strength may match Steve’s, Steve towers over him and Peter would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t quicken at the sight of Steve. 

 

Steve clears his throat and awkwardly says,”Is it ok if we...talk for a bit? I wasn’t much help with all of the Stone stuff, so...”

 

Peter quickly nods and moves aside so Steve can enter his room. Peter may be in pajamas, but it’s still odd to see Captain America in jeans and a t-shirt. Steve looks around the room and takes the chair at the desk just like Scott did earlier. 

 

“I had no idea that you had a room here ...guess I should’ve figured, after Germany and all.”

 

Peter sits on the end of his bed and stammers,”Well, uh, I was still wasn’t an Avenger back then.”

 

Steve looks at him in surprise,”Really? You seem very capable, Tony would probably be eager to have someone like you on the team.”

 

Peter’s cheeks get a bit red when he hears Steve’s compliment and he says quickly,”Well, he actually offered it to me but I declined because I just wanted to look out for the little guy ...Didn't think I was ready for all this Avengers stuff. But when we were in space with Doctor Strange, he made me an Avenger and I was so eager to prove myself...look where it got me”

 

Peter drifts off and looks down at the floor, looking at his hands as if Tony was going to reappear. 

 

Steve took a deep breath and began,”Peter….we all failed. I couldn’t get past that defeat, I was ready to give up. I failed Tony and people I cared about ...and now I had to deal with failing half of the universe. But you were right ...we need to keep going and find a way to fix all of this.”

 

Peter softly replied,”I just wish I could help more….”

 

“I get it, kid. This is something far beyond us New York guys though.”

 

Peter lets out a small laugh. Steve is genuine and while Peter isn’t ready to fully forgive Steve for the pain he caused Tony, he hoped that can change in the future. 

 

Steve gets up from the chair, ”Well, I’ll let you get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow.”

 

Peter nodded and watched as Steve left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. Peter got into bed but he wasn’t even slightly tired. Peter’s mind was racing and he couldn’t seem to find an off switch to his brain. He tossed and turned, not able to get comfortable. He ended up looking at the Spider-Man mug on his nightstand and felt his stomach churn. His mind stops racing but it seems to settle on the soul-crushing image of Tony disappearing in his arms. His dark brown eyes full of regret and hopelessness are seared into Peter’s mind. 

 

He had bring everyone back….he couldn’t live with himself if he failed again. Very suddenly, Peter feels his eyes droop down and he falls into a restless slumber. 

 

_

 

_ Peter and Tony walk through the streets of Queens, Peter telling Tony of his new science project at school while practically swallowing a churro whole. Tony isn’t bothered by all the people gaping at him, his attention focused solely on Peter.  _

 

_ All of a sudden, Peter’s chattering comes to a stop and stares at the window of a gift shop. He runs over to it and Tony follows him, unaware of what has so quickly caught his attention. Peter looks like a little kid with his face pressed against the window.  _

 

_ “Mr. Stark, look! I have merchandise!!” Peter whispers excitedly to Tony. The mug had a drawing of Spider-Man’s mask and the rest of the mug had a spider web design. Peter’s excitement was cut short as his phone started ringing and he picked it up.  _

 

_ “Hey, Aunt May! I’m almost home, I was just showing Mr. Stark around the neighborhood! Love you too, bye!” _

 

_ Tony smiled at Peter and waved as Peter ran to go home. Peter knew he was going to be in trouble if he was late and ran as fast as he could. He got to the entrance of his apartment and reached for the door only to have it disappear right in front of him. The world went dark and the floor disappeared under Peter’s ratty sneakers. Peter clenched his eyes shut, expecting to fall but found himself...floating. He heard whispers of unknown voices and there were too many to decipher what any of them were saying. Suddenly, that familiar glow burst in and was so bright that it made Peter shield his eyes with his arm.  _

 

_ Peter was still weirdly floating and looked around the never-ending landscape, hoping he would finally see who was calling to him. He also couldn’t move, despite the whole floating thing. The whole area glowed orange and the ground was ...water? Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t solid.  _

 

_ “Peter?” that same voice he heard before in his dreams called from the distance. _

 

_ Peter looked around, desperate to find out who this was,”Who are you? Where are you?!” _

 

_ Like before, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was turned around by an all too familiar face.  _

 

_ Mr. Stark was right in front of him.  _

 

_ Peter opened his mouth but no words came out. It was definitely Mr. Stark but he had that same orange glow to him that the rest of the landscape had.  _

 

_ “Kid ...what are you doing here? Did you ...did you get trapped here too?” Mr. Stark asked, his eyes filled with concern as he gripped Peter’s shoulders.  _

 

_ Peter’s mouth was still hanging open and hot tears formed in his eyes. He managed to stutter,”W-what? Mr. Stark, I’m dreaming…..I think. What do you mean by ...t-trapped?” _

 

_ Tony’s gaze turned from concern to shock,”Y-you’re alive? Thank God-” _

 

_ Before Tony could say anything else, the landscape seemed to flicker from the orange glow to the darkness Peter was in before.  _

 

_ “Peter, you have to tell the others that the-” _

 

_ Before Tony could finish, the orange landscape was gone along with Tony. Peter reached out in front of him, hoping that would somehow bring Tony back. Tears streamed down Peter’s face and he tried to scream but no noise came out of his mouth.  _

 

_ A booming voice came from the darkness, shouting,” BRING BACK BALANCE!” _

 

_

 

Peter screamed as he woke up, having panicked breaths and sweat practically drip off of his face. Along with the sweat, Peter’s cheeks were stained with tears and he couldn’t even begin to go through all that happened in his dream. 

 

Just then, Scott burst into his room with concern written all over his face,”I just heard you scream and thought you got attacked or something. It’s 3 AM...are you alright, kid?”

 

Peter, still trying to recover, managed to muster,”I think I just saw Mr. Stark….and I don’t think he’s dead.”


End file.
